722:Donna Goes Platinum
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna reads the email from her former clients, "Emoji". Nora sings her heart out on Emoji's path to fame! When pop superstar Avery Wilshere discovers her singing talent, they're catapulted to instant fame!
1. Fan Letters

Donna was wrapping up her dance rehearsal when she "Alrighty now" shouted the announcer, "Now playing next on Radio Cover, Emoji doing Kelly Clarkson's Since U Been Gone, featuring Nora Spier on Vocals."

Donna decided to do some extra dancing with it.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

At the cafeteria, she was telling Emma, Luis, Michael, Shreya, Iris, Zephyr, and Griffin about Emoji playing Since U Been Gone on the radio, "Are they your former dance clients?" Shreya asked.

"They were," said Donna, "Now their performers on the road with Avery Wilshere"

"Avery Wilshere," asked Iris, "The singer, I have all of Avery's CDS."

"And last week" Donna replied, "Nora emailed me about how they got into touring with Avery."

She told them to the lounge and she'll explain everything.

After dinner, everyone was getting ready to hear from Donna's letters from Emoji. She was coming out of the library when she had papers with Emoji symbols.

"I can't wait to hear what Emoji has to say" Luis smiled.

"Take it easy, Luis," said Griffin, "We'll get to hear what they have to say."

Donna got out the letters.

Dear Donna, Michael, Luis, and Emma.

Things have been going well at Emoji, our tour with Avery has been going great.

We'd even got this really cool makeup artist named, "Stella Marigold"

You would not believe the change in Nora, she's been close to Avery since we got started.

This whole thing started at our graduation party, where we performed Carly Rae Jespen's, "Call Me Maybe" where Nora was on vocals.

Donna decided to turn on the karaoke machine while she sang the song.

"This is better than the one at The Palace," Luis said.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_


	2. Nora's Big Break

**Last Summer, Emoji's Graduation**

Everyone was listening to Nora's retention of Call Me Maybe.

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so so bad_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_

Everyone applauded. "Alright now" shouted Nora, "For the next song, Avery Wilshere's Lift Me Up

_Salt on your skin and stars in your eyes_

_Your close in the darkness and I'm all out of lies_

_Taken my heart and made it your own_

_You're everything that I've ever known_

_I tried to resist you_

_I tried to keep my distance_

_I played it cool_

_I'm no match for your prersistence_

_And oh, you life me up_

_When the fog rolls in, your life me_

_When the cold sets in, you give me_

_The strength to take on anything, oh anything_

_I see by the light you bring_

_You life me up, you lift me up._

"Thank you Rosewood" shouted Nora as she ran up to Simon and Bram. "That was amazing," Simon said, "You killed it, Sis"

"It's nice to hear from you" Nora smiled as she hugged her older brother, "I can't wait for you guys to upload the footage on the net."

The next morning at Smoothie Star, Nora was watching her video remixed in a 1950s vibe for that retro look. She placed away from her phone before her box, "Thad" caught her. THen she gave a mango kale smoothie to a customer. He told Nora that he's going to deliver some smoothies to the fairgrounds, while he's gone he doesn't want her to slack off.

Nora didn't want to waste her time at work, so she decided to dance while working. "Love the choero, love," said a voice in a British accent.

Behind her was the British superstar, "Avery Wilshere" said Nora, "I am a huge fan"

Avery had messy dark brown hair and flower tattoos on his arms.

She tried to gulp, but her body decided to stop. Luckily, she bailed out when a buisness woman enters the building, "I've got Aubrey on the phone," she said, "Saying that he's booking studio time at Glenn Gould. I'm happy I told him to shove it."

"Relax Fiona" replied Avery, "I'll take this outside."

After he left, Fiona told Nora to make two strawberries with soy milk, three banana-mango blends, and one peach. After she made the smoothies. She heard Fiona talking to the new chauffeur, "Hank" about their secret show at Pindarus at 7 pm tonight. "Hey, Nora" shouted a voice.

Simon, Nick, Abby, Red, and Bram came to check on Nora, "Did a pigeon attack the shop again."

"No" "I just saw Avery Wilshire"

"You saw Avery Wilshire?" asked Nick in excitement, "That's awesome"

"Abby," Nora asked, "Are you still upset because you broke up with Rory."

"NO" lied Abby, "I just got something in my eye."

"Come on Ab" "You need to forget about him."

"How was I suppose to know that he doesn't like dating bisexuals"

"Another thing" "Avery is playing a secret show at Pindarus tongiht at 7. Looks like he needed small town flavors."

"This is perfect for the Emoji Viewtube channel," Nick suggested.

"What's going on here?" shouted Thad, coming up in a rage, "Miss. Spier, I told you to clean the store, not chat with your friends and brother."

"Come on Thad," Nora said, "It's just Emoji."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to hand out the fliers again" Thad growled.

"In that ridiculous banana suit," Nora asked as she marched into the theater.

Instead of wearing the banana suit, she took off her apron and had her 1950s style purse. She marched to Thad and said, "I QUIT!"

Later that night, Emoji was dressed up for the secret show at Pindarus. Simon and Bram got out their cameras while Avery came onstage. "You look amazing in your flower blouse Nora" Abby commented.

"I feel amazing" Nora replied, "There's no way I have to mix 1950s with smoothies ever again."

Avery started to sing his hit song, "How to Start Again"

_Tell Me How I'm supposed to keep on breathing_

_When the air has abandoned my lungs_

_Tell Me How my heart can keep on breathing_

_Tell Me Why These words won't leave the tip of my tongue_

_One foot in front of the other. I'll drag myself out of the gutter._

_The World's gone grey, but I will rediscover_

_How to bring back the color_

_Never gonna lean on another_

_Bridges I had to burn_

_Because I had to learn_

_HOW TO START AGAIN_

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Bram filmed Nick, Abby, Red, and Nora dancing to the beat. "We love you Avery" shouted Red.

"Never knew you were fan-girly," Abby said

"Very funny, Abby" growled Red.

"The dancing is like learning from Pulp Fiction" Nick shouted.

"You got that right" Nora shouted.

Outside, Nora was so pipped for seeing Avery Wilshere. "Easy, Sis," Simon said, "Since you graduated early due to your high cooking and guitar skills, you'll be joining us big time."

"I don't know where Emoji will be going," said Nora.

"Come on," Bram said, "My dad told me, "If you give up on your dreams or sell insurance, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Your father always knew what to say, Bram," Simon said as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Limo is right here," said Hank, talking to Avery.

"Does anyone know what the Rosewood citizens do here?" asked Avery.

"We do" Nora shouted, "We're a local band"

"Nora, what are you doing" Simon asked.

"Helping a celebrity with small town talk" Nora answered

"I remember you" recalled Avery, "Your smoothie girl."

"I just quit" Nora replied, "Tired of bossy Thad"

Simon placed his hand over Nora's mouth and said, "Forgive us, my sister can make a 1950s fool of yourself"

"Elvis Times" recalled Avery, "I saw your retention on Lift Me Up a few hours ago, what makes you do it, love"

"It's you" Nora smiled, "Your songs are the soundtrack of my life."

"Impressive" smiled Avery, "How about you and your bandmates get a ride home from my limo."

"A limo," asked Nick, "Count us in."

After dropping off Simon and Nora home, Simon checked the emails on his phone. He saw an AD for One In A Million, the hit singing show. He read in the AD that Avery is in the Rosewood area for this week's guest mentor. "I don't believe it" Nora replied, "We should go."


	3. Headlines

The next day at the Rosewood Playhouse Theater. A familiar Mexican girl comes up to them, "Hi Wed" shouted Socorro,

"Socorro," Red asked, "You are auditioning too?"

"I am" Socorro smiled, "Miguel wanted me to use my singing wisely and practice writing postcards to Ella."

In the lobby, Emoji sat down, that's when a black woman and an Asian man came up, "Ladies and Gents" shouted the woman, "Welcome to the audition for One In A Million. Teri is the name, to, "Phil" hosting is the game"

"It's the hosts of One in A Million" whispered Abby

"I know" Simon replied.

"You will sing infront of our three celebrity judges." Phil explained, "Each of them will select one lucky contestant for private coaching before the finalists go head to head on national TV. Our panel of judges will weigh in and open up a vote to America. Whoever wins gets 25,000 dollars"

"25,000 dollars," Nick said, "That's enough to buy a soccer team in Rio."

To pass the time, Emoji decided to get to know the other contestants better. "Excuse me," asked a Latina girl with a leather jacket, "Are those seats taken?"

"They are" Red answered, "We're Emoji

"Jaylen Riaz" she greeted, "I camped out here since 9 pm last night. I really wanted to sing on One in A Million. I've been to at least five auditions in 5 cities."

"You like a spy" Simon said,

"OMG I just love your smiley outfits" Jaylen said.

"Really?" Nora asked with a smile.

"NO!" Jaylen rudely answered as she laughed.

"Jaylen Riaz" Phil shouted, "You're up next."

"Catch ya Frowney Faces" shouted Jaylen as she walked.

"Guess we're not going to make any new friends here" Bram suggested.

"In my world" shouted a Latina girl, "That's a good thing"

She had a brown pixie gut, wore dark clothing, and had tattoos of devils on them. Abby stared blankly into her eyes, "Abby, Abby" Nick said as he clapped his hands in front of her, "The audition"

"Lo Siento" Abby smiled.

"Forgive her Chica," Nick said, "Abby gets loco when it comes to both boys and girls.

"If you guys aren't making everyone jealous," she said, "It means you aren't worthy being jealous of. In my book, it's a sign that girl found you so threatening. Where are my manners, I'm-"

"Raleigh Carrera." Red finished, "I listened to your RnB songs. If I know anything about her, she knows how to live up to her reputation as a jerk, though she has a soft side"

"What that magazine calls you again?" Nick asked, "RnB's Timbbomb? Puerto Rico's Hottest Export?"

"Something like that" Raleigh replied, "And don't worry, whenever I get in trouble with the law, I got charged with community service. Judge was a fan."

"Community service," Simon asked.

"COOL" Emoji shouted,

"My boss usually threatens to fire me if I yawn in front the customer." Nora said, "And you got to go away with being bad."

"It just goes to show" Raleigh replied, "People drop principles in a heartbeat if it means cozying up to a celebrity. My team got me on this tour to clean up my act. Volunteering, kissing babies, TV appearances, so and so. I'm here to judge the finals this week."

"Oh great" Nora groaned, "I forgot to restring my guitar and we're up in 5 minutes."

"Use mine" Raleigh replied, "I know this means a lot to you."

"Thank you," Nora said, "I won't ever break it."

In the theater, Emoji got onstage. They started to perform It's Gonna Be Me, Nynsc.

"Where did you get that guitar?" asked Avery.

"Raleigh Carerra gave it to me" Nora answered.

_It's gonna be me_  
_Ooh, yeah_

_You might been hurt, babe_  
_That ain't no lie_  
_You've seen them all come and go, oh_  
_I remember you told me_  
_That it made you believe in_  
_No man, no cry_  
_Maybe that's why_

_Every little thing I do_  
_Never seems enough for you_  
_You don't want to lose it again_  
_But I'm not like them_  
_Baby, when you finally_  
_Get to love somebody_  
_Guess what_  
_It's gonna be me_

_You've got no choice, babe_  
_But to move on, and you know_  
_There ain't no time to waste_  
_You're just too blind, to see_  
_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_  
_You can't deny_  
_So just tell me why_

_Every little thing I do_  
_Never seems enough for you_  
_You don't want to lose it again_  
_But I'm not like them_  
_Baby, when you finally_  
_Get to love somebody (somebody)_  
_Guess what (guess what)_  
_It's gonna be me_

"Nora" Avery smiled, "that was simply magnificent. You were born to be a star."

"Thank you" Nora smiled.

"You guys were good up there" Avery replied "You just might be the real deal."

Later, they announce the three competitors who will be continuing, Socorro Rivera, Jaelyn Riaz, and Emoji.


End file.
